dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Staff Officer Black
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 750 Age 749 (The Path to Power) |Height = |Weight = |FamConnect = Commander Red (Boss) }} Staff Officer Black (ブラック参謀, Burakku Sanbou) is an assistant of Commander Red. He isn't given much of a role until later in the series. He is a tall soft-spoken and quick-witted person. Black carries out Commander Red's orders and informs Commander Red of the current situations with the remaining Red Ribbon officers. Biography Dragon Ball ]] When Goku is storming the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Black repeatedly attempts to persuade Commander Red to evacuate the fortress to a much safer and secure location, but Commander Red refuses. Black actually ends up having to fight Goku by himself and he doesn't land a single hit, but sure takes some himself. Goku actually ends up unwittingly saving Black's life, as the final punch Goku delivered made Staff Officer Black crash through a window. When a trap door ceiling fell down on Goku, Staff Officer Black survived because he was hanging onto the windowsill. Overhearing Commander Red's joyful speech about becoming a taller person, Black was appalled, saying that his mad ambition has cost the Army dearly as shown in Goku's invasion, and may eventually lead to its defeat. Commander Red replies it doesn't matter how many soldiers he risks as long as he reaches his goal, and makes it clear that he is just a lackey, and is as the rest of the Red Ribbon Army, expendable. Angered, Black then shot Commander Red in the head with his pistol, killing him instantly. Goku survives the falling ceiling, and was offered a position in Black's new army - the Black Ribbon Army, which Goku refused. The two battle again and Goku is predictably too powerful for him. Black then got into a super-powered robotic suit called "Battle Jacket" and the tables have turned since he is no match for him in the suit. The fight continues outside, and Black in the suit, throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a Full Power Energy Wave, but the boy quickly recovers and proves too nimble and even has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which exploded with Black trapped in it as the one thing not installed in the Battle Jacket was a parachute. ''The Path to Power'' In the film Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Black has a similar role, but his appearance was completely changed and resembled a Native American. Black is still Commander Red's right-hand man. Black kills his boss, renamed the organization the Black Ribbon Army, and got ready for a battle with Goku in his Battle Jacket. He was ultimately killed by Goku's Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT Black has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan, he is seen speaking to General Blue in Hell. King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into the dimension. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it didn't take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. It is important to note that the Red Ribbon Army members, including Black, who appear in GT are drawn in a style based on their appearance in the original Dragon Ball, and not in the "redesigned" forms that appear in the 10th anniversary special. Powers and abilities Black managed to put up a good fight against a young Goku. His strength is above that of a strong human such as Mr Satan. Video game appearances Staff Officer Black (in his Battle Jacket) is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (still using the Battle Jacket). Officer Black is the last boss of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masaharu Satô *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z, during the Great Saiyaman Saga, a man who closely resembles Black is seen working as a producer of some sort for a Great Saiyaman film in "I'll Fight Too!", along with a director who closely resembles Commander Red. There is also a baseball player who resembles him, Pepper Johnson, in the episode "A New Friend" except Pepper Johnson has hair. *In Dragon Ball GT, Black claims he was not killed by Pan when he responded with the phrase "at least I didn't get beaten by a girl." However, he was in fact seen in his robot suit being killed by Pan. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Tyrants Category:Martial Artists